Blessed Be, Adversity!
by angrysockpuppetnoises
Summary: When Neopolitan notices Team RWBY being attacked by a horde of Grimm while on Patch, she is content to sit back and watch. Until Yang is cornered, that is. (#Baked Alaska)


Neo could respect observation and reconnaissance. It was what she _did_, after all; learning her enemies weaknesses and exploiting them. Still, she was never confident in what she did; there was always someone better, someone who would be able to best her.

So she never underestimated her opponent, nor let her guard down. Neo was not that stupid to show her fear either, letting her mask of smug superiority speak instead of what little voice she retained.

Though, right now, her expression was that of disbelief. Yes, she understood the necessity to wait and listen. Yes, the group of girls in front of her were doing just that, but _in the wrong place_. Yes, attention to the enemy you are fighting should be up there in priority, but so should be _checking your surroundings_.

Neo was disappointed.

Passively, Neo watched as Team RWBY shot down the Grimm on the forest floor below, all the while wondering if they would fall out of the tree if she approached them.

Neo decided scaring Yang could wait for the next tub of ice cream. A smile slipped onto her features as she remembered the shock on Yang's face when the first carton had been delivered to Patch.

It was just as funny (and as adorable, though she would never tell Yang that) as it was when she had done it the first time, way back in Beacon. After they had fought for the first time.

Still, Neo could not afford to reminisce on meeting her love, and instead decided to pontificate when Team RWBY would notice the ground shaking. They had dropped down to the forest floor, yet it was Neo who could clearly feel the vibrations through the Red Sap branch she sat on, nearly twenty feet above the battle.

And they fought on, oblivious.

Ridiculous.

Neo looked over to her right, through the trees. A pack - no, a veritable _horde_ of Beowolves and Ursas had come through, howling and snarling and wishing for a taste of delicious Remnantian flesh.

It was enough to wake even a Deathstalker.

Neo could care less about RWB - Yang cared for them, so she did too. Marginally. Slightly. Barely.

She was a still a super-villain, evil as could be.

A prideful smile broke on Neopolitan's features as Yang neatly dodged an Ursa's paw, caught it, and flipped herself onto the Grimm's back. The monster roared as its arm was ripped from its socket, garnet blood gushing forth, and dropped, yowling in agony.

Yang let out a triumphant shout as she slammed Ember Celica into the Ursas neck and smashed it with a horrifying smushing noise. Yang's elation suddenly bloomed, for as she looked up, she discovered there were still Grimm to vanquish.

Yang was nearly-almost-but-not-quite as bloodthirsty as Neo.

Yang stood atop the carcass, slammed her fists together, and launched herself forwards as Ruby shouted: 'Bumblebee!' After catching the cord attached to Gambol Shroud, Blake swung the charged-up KEM user into a row of Beowolves, effectively crushing the entire pack.

Neopolitan could admire their innovation.

As Ruby called out 'Newspaper' and left Yang to her own devices, Neo sighed soundlessly and twirled her parasol. The vibrations were not exactly _annoying_, but they were worrying. Only a Grimm of huge size or one of Atlas's mechanical beasts could cause such a thrumming.

Neopolitan leaned back on the branch and closed her eyes, letting the kaleidoscope tricoloration she usually kept up die out for a moment, savoring the noises of death. It was nice to know they still fought with confidence and surety.

Eventually Neo stretched, her four-foot-nine writhing so indistinct against the green that even a Nevermore's sharp eyes would miss her.

Speaking of the Grimm. . .

Neo eyed the scene below her, unsure if she had taken a nap or if she had just been listening. (You never can tell, you know.) What she did know was what she saw: RWB taking out the last of the Grimm in an up-close scene while Yang was backed into a corner, shooting off rounds from Ember Celica with scarily accurate precision.

They always landed in the eyes. Was Yang angry with her? Neo's eyes _had_ always been a distinct feature. . . Her pink eyes. Red Grimm eyes. Red. Pink. Red. Pink. Red. _Pink. Red. Red. Red. . . Pink, brown, back to pink, magenta, chocolate, white white white white white._

Neo would have screamed had she could. Her mouth opened, her eyes went chalky with fear, and her whole body tensed, ready to spring.

The vibrations had a source. A dangerous, angry source.

A Deathstalker, roused (or, at least, Neo assumed so) from its sleep by the fighting between RWBY and its monstrous kin, had come to investigate what had disturbed its sleep. The answer to the Grimms' question did not make the monster happy.

It did not make Neo happy either.

Neopolitan saw Yangs now-red eyes turn back to violet confusedly as a shadow fell before her and darkened her landscape. Yang's face suddenly contorted with fear and shock and she turned, ready to face off against a Grimm a hundred times her size.

Yang quickly cocked Ember Celica, ignoring her own fear. She got into a wide stance, planting her feet sturdily on the ground before slamming her fists together, igniting her hair in a self-powerup. Yang was ready to block the stinger about to impale itself in her head.

Quite obviously, with Neo there (a woman who could quite possibly take on all of CRME plus Banesaw and still win), Yang didn't have to.

The Grimms face (stoic as it may be with all its armour) showed shock clear in its eyes as its own weapon landed in its brain.

Neo flipped herself onto the bright yellow stinger (driving it even further into the monsters brain), silently sheathing her sword in her parasol as she stuck her landing.

Acrobatics were ever so helpful, you know.

She smiled down at Yang, who stared, slightly open-mouthed, and smirked. Yang smiled and shook her head, chuckling.

"You do realise you won't be a Huntress if you keep getting saved - nonetheless by a _wanted criminal_?" Weiss asked scathingly.

Yang ignored her sisters partner, choosing instead to smile up at her girlfriend. Said tricoloured midget hopped down, opening her parasol to gently float to the ground.

Neo landed softly, making no sounds, not even the rustle of leaves. _"Hello, my little dragon," _she signed out._ "Need a hero?"_

Yangs smile turned from loving to mischievous. "Hey, Neopolitan," she said, her smirk growing ever wider. Neo cocked a brow, eyes turning to pink on the left and brown on the right, contrasting starkly with the harsh magenta of murderous rampage and soft chocolate of love. Neo knew that smirk. It was one that everyone came to know in due time. The smirk that Yang used when she —

"Or should I say, _Slice_ Cream?"

made a pun.

Neo facepalmed as Yang cackled at her own joke, shaking her head ruefully. Neo walked right into that one.

"We can't be partners," Blake said, deadly serious as she gazed at Yang disappointedly.

Ruby shook her head. "Screw that - we can't be _sisters_."

"I thought it was funny," Weiss whispered sadly.

Neo facepalmed again. Yang wrapped an arm around her, smiling.

"Thanks," Yang murmured. "If it weren't for you, I'd be dead ten times over." Yang snickered. "Blessed be, adversity!" Neo blushed slightly.

_"You have a penchant for getting into trouble."_

"And an ice cream cone to save me."

The next thing RWB knew was that Yang was on the ground, wheezing for an ambulance and clutching her kidneys as Neo innocently twirled her parasol.


End file.
